The Light
by Katitty
Summary: This is just a kind of introduction to a character I will probably use in a lot of my SPN stories from now on, because come on, we all need the light. ORIGNAL CHARACTER
1. Chapter 1

**The SPN Writers can eat my ass. And because I know they won't make a good female character the they will actually KEEP AROUND! I made my own :) and she can't die so suck on THAT! HA!**

 **This is basically the role model I never see on TV shows that I wish I had when I was younger and going through all these weird changes with my body.**

 **ALSO! I HOLD ALL RIGHTS TO THIS CHARACTER! THE LIGHT IS MY BABY AND I WILL PROBABLY USE HER IN SOME OF MY STORIES! SHE IS MY CHARACTER! SHE IS ALL CUTE A STUFF AND SHE IS MY BABY! DON'T TOUCH HER OR TAKE HER FROM ME CAUSE I WILL GET MADE!** Unless you ask nicely. The maybe I won't get mad.

 **EVER OTHER CHARACTER BELONGS TO THE SPN PEOPLE THAT EVERYONE HATES RIGHT NOW oops.**

ENJOY LILY AND EVER OTHER PERSON THAT IS MAD THAY WE CAN NEVER KEEP A GOOD FEMALE FOR MORE THAN TWO FARTS FROM A MONKEYS ASS!

The Light is a young, sassy nerd with a chubby body and a cute giggle. The Light is someone that all the Team Free Will boys fall in love with and make apart of their little family, and makes them home made meals every night and helps out in any way she can.

But her job is to guide the dead. She is in every sense The Light at the end of the tunnel, and both brothers have met her countless times, and she has given them the choice of up or down several times. Has asked them what makes them happy, or proud, too many times for her to count on ten fingers, before sending them to heaven every time.

She knows both their innocence and their guilty, she has seen them die in the name of justice, and in vain. She knows these boys, like a sister would.

She knows Cas too.

She helps people pass through on the daily, helps others get back to their life.

She could cure Dean too, with her Opal Blade, made to cure all wounds of those who have not yet finished their job. One cut with the Opal Blade and it's like nothing ever happened to their bodies. How do you think some people walk away from car accidents with only ' few scatches and minor injuries,' how? The Light.

She burps like a man, she has messy hair and barely gets out of pajamas. She isn't exactly human, so make up very rarely touches her face, and she has back fat, and big thighs, a double chin maybe.

She gets Deans nerdy jokes and she braids Sams hair. She watches shows with Cas so they can understand humans better.

She helps the boys bring down the things that go bump in the night and Crowley is absolutely _petrified_ of her.

She can't be killed, because she is essentially death in a nicer form. Reapers may send people to her, but she has the power to send them right back.

She sits in the rooms of dying children, right along side Reapers, and she bargains a few more minutes for the families. Lets them say good bye. Then she takes them while they sleep, and she carries them in her arms, allows them awaken in their heaven surrounded by their families, so they never know they died. And she makes every memory the families have of the child, louder and brighter, so they can never forget.

She makes it as easy as she can. Even with the elderly. She walks them through their life one more time before taking them to heaven. She lets them have one last chance to see the family they created, the lives they made.

The people that go to hell don't exactly get the same treatment, although she does give them one last chance to make it right.

"What is your happy place?"

The thing about her realm, her tunnel, is that you can't lie. So when you're in the tunnel, and she asks you what the deepest part of your soul is, and your answer is evil, you go to hell. But if you answer with happiness, or family, like the Winchesters, you go to heaven.

Dean, for example. His answers is, always and with out a doubt, " _Sammy._ "

It's never Mary, or driving across the country in Baby. His answer is always, without fail, Sammy. And The Light knows this, she's asked him that question in different forms enough times to know.

Sam on the other hand, his answer always changes. At first, it was Jess. He said it sure and strong. The second time, it was Dean. He was crying, he had no idea what was happening, all he knew was that the question was a make or break it one. Then it was home, just home. He had no sense of what that meant, or what he was referring to. But it was his soul at the time.

If you asked him now, he would say the bunker. And his ind would flicker with images of Kevin, and Charlie, Cas and Dean and himself. All from different memories, coming together in his mind as one family. Eating and laughing and just being at home in the bunker.

The Light knows all this, so she does everything in her power, to make the bunker the home that Sam dreamed of as a child, to keep Dean with Sam, in his happy place. She does everything she can to make sure the boys who fight monster, don't become one themselves.

She keeps the fridge stocked with food for Sam, there is always a fresh, home made pie for Dean. And Cas always has a perfectly hot bath in the evening made just for him.

She essentially becomes the mother of the house, but she does not look a day over eighteen. She is young, and stong and she has seen more deaths than most but that doesn't change her soul. The Light is imperfect, with pimples and chubby cheeks and a deeper voice that most girls. But she was made to be that way. With no concept of pretty or ugly, no idea what fat or skinny is. She is just a soul that has been shoved into a body made just for her.

Her Opal Blade is the most powerful weapon ever, but it wont work unless it is in the hand of The Light, so it's pretty much useless to anyone who steals it.

She is exactly the role model most young girls need these days, and she is perfectly happy to be that.

 **AHHHHHHHH I don't know. I guess I'm just really angry at the supernatural writers for constantly killing off all the good females so i made one that was even better. Sue me.**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK THE LIGHT THE LIGHT WOULD ASK YOU IN HER TUNNEL FOR A SUPRISE.** _Don't forget to leave you're tumblr username if you do!_

 ***Sigh* another weird thing done, probably 50 million more to go :P**

 **Love, Chief.**


	2. Take me to Dean Winchester

**Hahahahahaha surprise this is actually whats going to happen next episode it's the actual script hahahahahaha nobody dies hahaahahahahaha everyone wins and lives and Sam gets half of his happy place hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha help me hahahahaa**

 **All rights to the respectful owners. This is not actually the script guys sorry...I wish it were...but it ain't...but it should be.**

 **I OWN THE LIGHT AND SHE IS MINE AND I AM NOT SHARING**

 **ENJOY LILY AND EVERYONE WHO SEEMS TO LOVE THE LIGHT AS MUCH AS I DO!**

"Wait, let me get this straight, you dragged me through purgatory, past the gates of hell, and through the portal between heaven and earth... To get me to save your brother?

Why, exactly, should I help either of you?"

"Because you're the only person who can. We have tried everything, nothing else has worked."

"Do you know how many people I have had to watch pass through my tunnel because of you boys? Jesus! Just last week I was walking Charlie to her heaven door! And all because you two just couldn't keep yourselves out of trouble long enough to keep her safe!"

"I know. Nobody regrets that more than I do, but right now we need to fix Dean. Please."

"Why don't any of you see? He isn't broken! He doesn't need to be _fixed_. He needs to be _cured_ , because he is _sick_. I do not fix people, Sam Winchester, I help them find their way."

"Your blade does, it cures people. Just one slice, it's all I'm asking for!"

"All you're asking for? Do you even know what you are asking for? You want me to save him? You want me to make it better? But tell me, if I do, will I still be walking people to their doors that have been sent to me by you? If I lay my blades cut on your brother will you stop allowing people to die for you both?"

"I didn't want Charlie to die...I never wanted her to get hu-"

"Jo. Ellen. They came to me together, hand in hand. Both their answers were the same. They reside in their heaven together, with their husband and father.

"Your father, I walked him to the gates of heaven. Helped him decide if he was worthy of eternal happiness after what he put you boys through. Bobby. What about - "

"I know. Okay? I know all the people you are going to mention. I know all the people that died for us, I just need you to save Dean...He needs you to save him."

"Tell me, Sam Winchester, what is your happy place."

"What?"

"What is your happy place?"

"Is that a relevant question right now?"

"Yes. It is always a relevant question."

"Home. My happy place is home, with Dean and Cas and Charlie and Kevin and Jo and Ellen and Bobby and my Dad and everyone who has ever died because we messed up. All here in this bunker, that is my happy place. Now can we get back on track?"

"I will help your brother. If you give me something in return."

"Anything."

"Anything? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"That is all I need. Take me to Dean Winchester."

 **Will I continue? Will I not continue? Who knows? No me that's for damn sure.**

 **Love, Chief.**


End file.
